el significado del verdadero amor
by loregazerock loresasuhina
Summary: Debí darme cuenta antes recién me daba cuenta de la realidad estaba ciegamente enamora de aoi pero no quería lastimar a lee.   fic basado en la banda visual kei the gazette


Fanficc loreiro cap

Me sentía nerviosa nadie te está mirando me asegure a mi misma nadie está mirando

mire así la izquierda y ahí estaba un chico como de unos 18 o tal vez 19 años el cual avía girado completamente el torso hacia mi sus ojos me perforaban así que me encogí en el asiento preguntándome de el porqué no baja la vista hasta donde yo sabía todavía se consideraba grosero que te clavaran la mirada no? ¿Acaso esa regla no se me aplicaba a mi también?

Suspire era bueno a verme sentado de lado de la ventana podría distraerme con aquel paisaje. Un repentino trueno me saco de mis no gratos pensamientos. Se había puesto a llover

Fije la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo sin detenerme a mirar aquel extraño de junto. la lluvia me relajaba ya era noche algunos pasajeros estaban dormidos por lo tanto no escucharía aquellas voces relajante no escucharlas ya las avía escuchado por lo menos unas 6 horas y eso era poco comparado con lo que faltaba por llegar total serian unas 16 horas sin escalas tenía que viajar de México a Japón avía estado viviendo un tiempo en estados unidos después en vacaciones mis padres me pidieron bueno me exigieron que me mudara a Japón con mi hermano a un país un poco extraño y no muy conocido que no me interesaba en lo absoluto pero ese no era el caso de mi hermano el avía nacido y criado en aquel país al ir a vivir a México nunca se sintió a gusto lo cual sucedió por motivos de trabajo de mi padre .mi hermano solo se quedo por un tiempo con nosotros siempre extraño a su país de origen así que halos 18 cumplidos y el mismo día siendo mayor de edad regreso a su país nadie accedió a regresar con el ya teníamos una vida en México o algo así yo y reíta éramos muy apegados pero él rompió esa unión desde ese momento no he tenido ningún contacto con el no pienso perdonarle. no pude hacer nada para oponerme a vivir en Japón solo tuve que acceder a mudarme obligatoriamente mis padres ya no estaban en casa por el trabajo así que decidieron que no debería estar tan sola todo el tiempo por lo tanto sería mejor que estuviera con mi tonto hermano mayor según ellos mejoraría nuestra relación como hermanos y conocería un nuevo país y cultura iría a la escuela no me acostumbraría con facilidad ya he visto en películas la verdad son un poco raros como pueden comer con unos palitos me desesperan siempre se me caen no sé como podre comer con eso y porque siempre tienen que hincarse acaso no se cansan de estar así o no se les duerme el pie dirigí la de nuevo la mirada asía la derecha me encogí mas el chico ya no m miraba ahora estaba dormido pero alado suyo avían unas chicas cuchicheando cosas sobre mi estupideces como que el chico de alado era guapo y que me matarían si me acercase a él y otras estupideces voltee a ver al chico de reojo no se veía tan mal traía un pircing en el labio derecho su cabello y ojos eran negros azabaches y su piel era blanca como la nieve volví a mis antiguos pensamientos como sería mi hermano ahora. mis padres me comentaron que era algo diferente por no decir raro después de 16 horas llegamos espere a ser la última al salir al dar el primer paso fuera del avión todo mi futuro en México se abría acabado bueno ya estaba marcado desde el momento en que mi hermano decidido regresar a su país de origen tendría que soportar que siempre lo prefirieran a mi tonto hermano mayor Pase la mitad de mi infancia frustrada, porque mi hermano mayor, reíta , que era un joven prodigio, acaparaba toda la atención y la admiración de los demás asiéndome quedar en segundo plano y siendo constantemente comparada con él cuando él se fue todo siguió igual incluso mis padres lo extrañaban bastante que se olvidaban de mi se distraían con el trabajo por un tiempo reíta insistía en hablar con migo pero nunca accedí en volver a dirigirle la palabra cuando pasaron los 2 primeros años venia en navidad en el tercero año avía decidido perdonarle seguir teniendo comunicación y viajar así país pero todo eso se vio truncado hasta le avía comprado un obsequio le icé una carta pidiéndole disculpas por lo mal que me avía portado lo espere pero él nunca llego incluso me avía quedado dormida en la sala pero él no avía llegado cuando desperté al otro día viendo el regalo que sostenía entre mis manos me causo tanta amargura que tome el regalo arrojándolo asía la chimenea mire como se desasía y me imagine que lo que estaba envuelto y dentro de esas caja era el amor por mi hermano aquella fraternidad por mi hermano que avia sido tan linda como un sueño avía sido eso solo un dulce y amargo sueño mi súper héroe me avía defraudado convirtiéndose en el malvado dela historia olvidándome de el viviendo solo de lo material mis padres me daban todo lo que les pedía hace tiempo lo hubiera cambiado todo por sentir que le importaba a una sola persona por lo menos no estar sola que alguien me escuchara pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrada prefería lo material una voz m saco de mis cavilaciones)

xx: no piensas bajar?

Era aquel chico con la mirada penetrante no dije ni una sola palabra baje del avión apresurada después de todo no me podría ir peor ya en la salida buscaba un taxi pero ninguno paraba ya tenía 15 min esperando hasta que el azabache volvió a hacer acto de presencia estaba junto a mi he hiso la parada a un taxi el cual paro instantáneamente subió yo solo me limite a verlo de reojo cuando de pronto se asomo por una de las ventanas)

xx: soy aoi subes o e quedaras esperando a que algún taxi te tenga lastima y pare

Ese chico era un fastidio desde el momento que lo vi pensé que era un engreído y claramente arrogante pero no se veía que fuera un secuestrador así que accedí ya dentro del taxi)

aoi: no me has dado las gracias

yo: gracias? no tuve otra opción pero igual me las hubiera arreglado sola

aoi: no seas tan orgullosa a que sitio vas?

yo: no te interesa

aoi :claro que me interesa

(Voltee a verlo con un signo de interrogación)

aoi: no me malinterpretes digo no creo que el taxista sea adivino o tu que crees?

yo: está es la dirección(le extendí un papel con la dirección)

aoi: tienes mala ortografía la dirección es cercana a mi casa creo que seremos vecinos

yo: qué? no puedo creerlo definitivamente este es el peor día de mi vida

aoi: por lo visto no te alegra con el tiempo se que aprenderás a sobrellevarlo

yo: por suerte esto no será permanente

aoi: opino lo mismo estoy a punto de conseguir un apartamento

yo: no me concierne

Bufe molesta por cuarta vez ese día era una de los peores que podía recordar en mi vida al llegar no le di las gracias solo baje al estar frente ala puerta saque unas llaves de mi maleta mi padre me las avia entregado después de todo aquel apartamento fue desde un comienzo para mi era la hora de confrontar mis peores miedos mostraría mi carácter frió y antipático gire el picaporte la abrí despacio como esperando que reíta me recibiera como cuando niños pero eso no ocurrió al adentrarme un poco mas escuche algunos ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala al acercarme mas asía aquella habitación pude divisar que unos chicos estaban completamente desnudos en uno de los sillones automáticamente solté mi maleta volteándome y cubriendo mis ojos lo mas rápido que pude

El ruido de la maleta caer alerto halos jóvenes instintivamente volteando asía donde se produjo aquel ruido automáticamente se pararon

Reíta: quién diablos eres tu que haces en mi apartamento como entraste le puse llave ala puerta vienes a secuestrarme y violarme verdad pero no te preocupes ay para todas

(Voltee un poco)

yo: dios no traes nada ponte algo onegai

(Estaba totalmente roja dios quien era ese chico la chica que se encontraba en el sillón veía todo sorprendida sin decir ninguna palabra le lanzo un cojín a reíta para que se cubriera un poco)

reíta: bien y entonces?

yo: soy la hermana de reíta sabes donde esta?

(por un momento todo quedo en silencio aquel chico corrió escaleras arriba supuse que para avisarle a reíta que avia venido por cierto aquel chico si que era extraño traía una tela cubriendo su nariz definitivamente no me gustaría que el fuera mi hermano o algún familiar mío voltee asía un lado y la chica seguía con expresión confusa)

yo: no piensas cubrirte?

(la chica solo asintió tomando dos cojines eso era el colmo no podía cubrirse con la sabanas que estaban en el suelo o vestirse el chico bajo solo pero ya vestido decentemente incluso era guapo)

yo: y mi hermano penseque estaría arriba e irías a buscarlo

Reíta: yo (no dijo nada más y corrió a abrazarme automáticamente lo empuje casi cae )

Soy yo reíta

(Definitivamente este no era mi día ver a mi hermano desnudo con una banda en la cara y decir que era guapo era un trauma que no creo superar definitivamente necesitaría terapia


End file.
